the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Zinsur
A Chiss born from a poor family on Alderaan, Zinsur relied on the dark side of the force and his prowess in the lightsaber forms. He was taken at a young age to the Korriban academy and his life completely changed. Childhood Zinsur was a Chiss born on Alderaan to a poor family under the reign of everyone with credits. He did not have the opportunity to go to a proper schooling facility because his parents tried to keep him hidden as they feared he would somehow be taken away. Even without a proper schooling facility, they taught him how to read, write and speak. As he grew older, around the age of 10, he was the size of a full grown human. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide him, he was eating more, wanting to move around more, yet had little knowledge of where he was. He begged and pleaded his parents to let him out just for a while, to explore and see the world. They reluctantly agreed. He went roaming the streets, in his tatty attire, staying in the shadows as he observed everyone’s doings. Everything was going well for Zinsur, until he bumped into a cloaked figure that he hadn’t seen hiding in the shadows. He quickly apologized and began to walk away, before a bright red hand was gripping his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. A hoarse, angry voice asked him his name, he replied shakily still facing away from the figure “Z-Zinsur”. The figure turned him around to face him, but he was still hidden by the shadows. The figure told him to bring him to his home, which he did since he felt a dark energy surrounding the figure and felt as if he resisted he would lose any fight against it. He slowly walked up to his house and pointed to it, stuttering “T-this is my h-home”. The figure opened the door and entered his house, beckoning for him to follow. The figure lowered his hood to reveal a bright red skin coloured head with no hair, he wasn’t sure what race he was but he knew it wasn’t a human like most of the people on Alderaan. The Sith told him to sit down in another room while he talked to his parents behind another door. It seemed like hours before they were finished when suddenly the door that his parents were in slammed open. The Sith and his parents walked out and they explained that the Sith had felt he had a force connection and that he would be taking him to Korriban to further work on it to make him stronger. His parents were crying but gave him a quick hug before the Sith dragged him out of the house. The Korriban Academy They left Alderaan and were on a dark, ominous ship, albeit well kempt. After some time of sitting by himself on the ship, they landed. He was dragged out of the ship again and quickly changed into a better outfit, which he later learned was an Acolytes outfit. After he got dressed he met his Overseer, who immediately had a look of disgust on him because he was Chiss. He introduced himself as Overseer Nurbol and gave them each a training stick and a page with a task on it. He told them to go off and finish the task before going back to him. His first task was to go into the tombs and slay some K'lor'slugs alongside his fellow Acolytes, no knowledge of how to fight Zinsur became nervous. As they went down into the tombs, one was immediately grabbed by one and dragged off screaming. Zinsur knew immediately this wasn’t going to be easy. They all continued walking until they saw a pack of them, and they all attacked. Within seconds the k’lor’slugs retaliated and took out the first few Acolytes, but not before having taken a few hits themselves. A few moments passed and the K’lor’slugs had been defeated, but more than half the Acolytes had fallen, the weak had already been rid of. Zinsur and the survivors went back and spoke to their Overseer about their victory. The Overseer wasn’t pleased to see that only half of them had perished in the fight muttering to himself that he was expecting more to fall, including Zinsur. He handed them each a book on the Force, fighting styles and the Sith code and were told to study it, and if they had not memorized it they would be punished severely the next day. Zinsur spent all night studying, learning the Sith code and trying to understand it, beginning to learn Form I first. The thing he didn’t understand was the book on the Force and how the Sith that had taken him from his home had told him he had a connection to the Force, but he figured he’d learn that later down the road. The next day was the same as the first, a small petty task where a few other Acolytes were wiped out and less went back than originally had left, which did not surprise the Overseer this time. Overseer Nurbol asked who had studied last night and everyone raised their hand. Immediately the Overseer pointed at Zinsur telling him to recite the Sith code, which he did with no problem. He then pointed to a female human asking her which lightsaber form she was going to practice. She didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t looked at the books. Overseer Nurbol told her to go back into the tombs to kill more beasts, this time on her own and bring back the head of one. He dismissed everyone else and everyone went to study, the next day the human female wasn’t there. The days all went on the same, go out and do a task and then come back with few less. This went on for some time until Acolytes came back with the same amount that had left, finally revealing the ones that were strong. Overseer Nurbol sighed at Zinsur calling his race disgusting and that he would make sure that Zinsur would be dead before he would become a Sith. Zinsur was unsettled that night, but decided he would try to meditate like his Force book detailed. It took some time before he noticed anything, but when he did he found he could feel people around him, as they went by his tiny sleeping quarters, his fellow Acolytes studying around him, anyone that was connected to the force. He stopped meditating and continued to read the book to try and learn more, to figure out how to become stronger with the force. He toyed with the use of the force for a while after he discovered how to tap into it, making small achievements here and there until one day he was finally able to lift a pebble. A single pebble is nothing at all, but for Zinsur it marked a new milestone in his learnings. He was ready to stop killing K’lor’slugs and do something productive. The next day when they arrived at the Overseer’s office Zinsur suggested they do something more difficult, something to truly test them. The Overseer smiled at this request. Overseer Nurbol slowly walked over to Zinsur before screaming in his face to go down to the tomb of Marka Ragnos and to copy down an inscription on one of the tablets, and that if he weren’t back before the rest of the Acolytes finished their task, he would kill Zinsur himself. Zinsur bowed before the Overseer and quickly headed off, running towards the tomb knowing full well the dangers of it, but he was ready, he knew he was. He ran into lone k’lor’slugs, easily taking them out, even coming into a group of five K’lor’slugs and taking them out. The true challenge was ahead, he could see a lone oversized Tuk’ata seemingly guarding the tablet that Zinsur was looking to copy off of. Zinsur attempted to pick up a large rock to his left with the force, but it didn’t work and instead decided to rush it, to try and get the first hit and defeat it with ease. Upon hitting the Tuk’ata, it spun around and rammed into him, sending him flying against a wall. It charged at Zinsur, but he rolled out of the just in time and swung again, hitting the Tuk’ata but its hide seemed too thick for a training weapon. It whipped around again smashing him to the other side of the room with its strength, this time midway through its charge it stopped suddenly with a bright glowing red colour in the middle of its head then suddenly disappeared. A figure walked over to him and extended its hand to him, it was bright red just like the one that had taken him from Alderaan in the first place. He took the hand and immediately asked if he was the same person. The Sith nodded and lowered his hood revealing that he was Darth Frinzus and that he senses great power within him and that the Overseer had sent him on a suicide mission with a training weapon. They spoke for a bit before Darth Frinzus told him to copy down the inscription and get back to the Overseer. Zinsur did as such, but before he was about to leave Frinzus told him that he would be seeing him again soon to properly train him in the Force. Zinsur nodded and ran off back to the Overseer. Zinsur arrived in Overseer Nurbol’s office with the inscription in hand and noticed that none of the other Acolytes were back yet. Nurbol looked shocked and took the inscription from him, looking angry he slapped Zinsur across the face telling him that this will be the last time he survives a task and that he was dismissed to his quarters. This wasn’t the case. A New Teacher Over the next few days Zinsur continued to get solo tasks and completing them, but as he completed them Darth Frinzus was there every time. Frinzus began to teach Zinsur how to use the Force more proficiently due to his new teacher, even being able to lift rocks his own size in very little time. Overseer Nurbol grew more and more angry as time went on, sensing Zinsur’s strength increasing and the fact that he was completing every task with ease it seemed. Overseer Nurbol announced one day that a more difficult task would be coming soon, one where they would truly prove their grit and they would earn real weapons and be assigned to Master’s, but that most would die, if not every one of them. Overseer Nurbol said they would rest for the next few days to prepare for the final challenge, to make sure they were ready. Zinsur took this as an opportunity to find Darth Frinzus in the tombs, to continue to be taught by him. Each day Zinsur would wake up, run to the tombs with his books and be taught by Darth Frinzus, learning more every day at an exponential rate that even surprised Frinzus. He had learned how to push and pull, to be able to augment his physical capabilities with the force, to see other beings around him in a small area with the force and to be able to be more intuitive with hand to hand combat. Finally came the day where the Acolytes would have to prove themselves, they would have to go down into the tomb of Ajunta Pall individually and defeat an exiled Acolyte. The exiled Acolytes they had lined up had been in hiding for years, training themselves on their own and the academy promised them that if they killed the Acolyte that was coming for them, they would get another chance at the academy, if they lost it would be death by the hands of the Acolyte. Zinsur was told he would be the last one to go, so that the surviving Acolytes would be able to know he perished simply for the race he was born. Only one Acolyte came back from the tomb in total, the room now filled with exiled Acolytes instead. It was now Zinsur’s turn to go down into the tomb. Upon arrival at the tomb, Zinsur began to sense a single entity in the tomb, one connected to the Force, the exiled Acolyte. He quietly approached, skirting around the shadows making no noise as he walked. He quickly went up behind the exiled Acolyte and gave three quick strikes across the head with his training weapon, knocking the exiled Acolyte to the ground. Zinsur began to walk away quickly, thinking he had already defeated the exiled Acolyte but instead heard footsteps running up behind him. Zinsur quickly spun around, with adrenaline running through his system, throwing his hand forward at the Exiled Acolyte sending him crashing into the wall at the back. The force of the exiled Acolyte was strong enough to dislodge a rock twice the size of both combined onto the exiled Acolyte, crushing him and killing him instantly. He walked over and grabbed what little robes that were exposed of the exiled Acolyte and took them back with him as proof of his victory. Zinsur walked back to the Overseer’s office instantly seeing the rage in his eyes as Zinsur approached. The Overseer didn’t believe he had defeated the exiled Acolyte until he pulled out the robe piece as proof. Overseer Norbul instantly went into a blind rage, unsheathing his lightsaber and cutting down the exiled Acolytes that had been standing behind him. Only Zinsur and his fellow Acolyte now stood in front of the Overseer. Norbul was about to strike down Zinsur when suddenly Norbul sheathed his saber and went to his knee. Zinsur was confused and turned around and there was Darth Frinzus. Before Zinsur could take a knee as well, Frinzus proclaimed that Zinsur would be his new Apprentice and their would be no questions asked. Overseer Norbul replied with a simple nod and went back to dealing with the other Acolyte that was victorious. Apprenticeship The first thing that happened after they left the Overseers office is that Frinzus handed Zinsur a lightsaber, proclaiming that it was his when he was an Apprentice and that he was waiting for an Apprentice that he found fit to use it. Zinsur nodded while smiling, but with that smile he had already made a mistake with his new Master. Frinzus had unsheathed his saber and had cut up and across the right side and over to the left side of his face, leaving an instantly cauterized wound. Zinsur gasped at the pain, instantly falling to a knee. Darth Frinzus instantly picked him up, whispering in Zinsur’s ear that unbridled emotions such as his happiness when he got the saber, would not go unpunished and that his new lightsaber and soon to be scar will forever be a memory for him. Zinsur began training his Force capabilities more, this time on his own and through his readings and even by himself was still learning at a fair rate. He began to master lightsaber forms over the years under Darth Frinzus’ eye, especially with how often he sent him on missions. Zinsur would go on missions to Tatooine, Dromund Kaas and everywhere in between. More and more year’s pass, Zinsur was becoming what a human would consider an adult. One day, Darth Frinzus fell ill and Zinsur was by his side, even with the harsh teachings of his Master. In his last moments, Frinzus gave Zinsur a saberstaff claiming that it would excel him in combat further than any could imagine. He described of an Order, the Midnight Order, as the place he would best put his skills, to be able to fight by their side and to learn even more as time went on. He told them of their co-ordinates and to head there immediately. Zinsur did so immediately after his Master passed. A New Beginning Upon arrival at the Order’s planet, they questioned him for a lengthy amount of time, even interrogating him. They didn’t believe that he was sent by Darth Frinzus and that he must still be alive. It took some time before they had gotten word and they let him through. He opted to enter the Ministry of Knowledge to learn more, to become stronger and to prove to himself that Chiss can be as strong as any. As he spent time in the ministry of Knowledge, the events within the Order (Zakuul, Val’erica) continued to make him grow stronger. Not long after the Val’erica event, he was promoted to Headmaster of the Styx Academy, finally recognized for his prowess in his knowledge. He was proud to be where he was, but he’ll never forget the scar on his face and the message that came with it, soon to pass it down himself. Category:Character Category:Non-Human Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Sith Category:Persons